


Love & Other Drugs

by la_muerta



Series: Flash Bang #1 - Bingo (Team Green) [31]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Lingerie, M/M, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Recreational Drug Use, Rock Star Alec Lightwood, Rock Star Magnus Bane, Rough Sex, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll, Shameless Smut, fic bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 06:05:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14490456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_muerta/pseuds/la_muerta
Summary: Rising rockstar Magnus Bane’s life is all about sex, drugs, and rock 'n' roll - it's an old cliché, but sometimes the clichés are true. And Alec Lightwood, a bassist from another band, is a drug Magnus can't get enough of - even if he knows that like any drug, he's sinking deeper with every hit he takes, and that this is killing him slowly and painfully.Because this is just about sex, and Alexander doesn't love him back.For the Shadowhunters Hiatus Flash Bang #1 - BingoSquare #4: Musician AU





	Love & Other Drugs

 

 

There was a rap on the door of the hotel room. Magnus looked at the time on his phone, and smirked. Alec's band had been playing the last set at the show tonight - he must be really fucking horny if he'd gotten here so quickly. He got up to open the door; Alec pushed his way into the room impatiently, and started kissing Magnus even before he could properly close the door.  

"Mmm. I've missed you," Alec murmured as he nipped playfully at Magnus' earlobe.

"Me, or just my cock?" Magnus teased.

"Ok, that, and I missed your ass very much as well," Alec grinned, and resumed his ministrations down Magnus' neck.  

They'd been round this block so many times over the last couple of years - if their bands happened to be playing at the same show, one of them would text the other the name of the hotel and the room number. Then they'd meet up, they'd fuck, sometimes share a hit of something, and in the morning either Magnus would leave quietly before Alec woke up, or Magnus would wake up to a hangover, heartache, and an empty bed.

A few weeks or a few months down the road, it would happen all over again. Rinse and repeat. Like shooting up, then taking a bump for the drop, over and over again.  

And Magnus understood, he did. His band had toured the fifty states three times over the last four years, and Alec's band had a similarly gruelling tour schedule. It wasn't the kind of life that lent itself to permanence - it was a life that lent itself to one-night stands with willing groupies and socialites looking for their five-seconds of fame, and what you couldn't fill with the casual sex you filled with drugs and booze. But unfortunately for Magnus, Alec was his particular brand of poison, and he was in so deep that he didn't know how to quit.

They broke off from the kiss so Alec could get Magnus' t-shirt off and pull off his own, leaving them in only their ink - Alec's tattoos stark black and angular, hard lines against his pale skin; Magnus' tattoos flowing and colourful, crashing waves and blooming branches across his body. Then Magnus cupped Alec's face in his hands, distracting him from his mission of working open Magnus' belt buckle. 

Magnus took in Alec’s dilated pupils. "Are you high?" 

"No. Do you wanna be?"

"No," Magnus shook his head.  

They'd fucked once when they'd both been tripping, and it had been an almost religious experience. The drugs had turned the dial on everything up to the maximum. It had felt like every cell of his body was connecting to every cell in Alec's body, like they were one being with no beginning or end. Every part of his body had become an erogenous zone - Magnus could have spent an eternity trading breath with Alec, another eternity just admiring the shifting green and brown of Alec's eyes, the next eternity using his fingers to memorise the braille of the scars and marks on Alec's skin. Even the simplest touch had been unbearably intimate, and by the time Alec had finally slid his cock inside him, Magnus could almost believe that there was something more, something _spiritual_ between them, when all there was was the sex - filthy, vulgar, convenient. 

He never wanted to go through that again. 

He smirked, trying to lighten the mood. "But I can't wait for you to shoot me up with something all right."

Alec rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. "You'll get what you want," Alec promised. "But it's my turn first." 

"It'd be my pleasure," Magnus purred, and unzipped Alec's jeans.

There was a flash of red - Magnus froze for a split second, then slowly peeled Alec's jeans open. Alec was wearing a tiny pair of red lacy thongs under his jeans, the translucent fabric showing off his half-hard cock clearly.

"You like it?" Alec asked, sounding a little breathless.  

Magnus couldn't answer with words - instead, he dropped to his knees in front of Alec, and slowly worked Alec's jeans down to his thighs. He leaned forward and gently took one of Alec’s balls into his mouth, tongue running over the soft lace cradling them, and Alec groaned in appreciation, tangling one hand in Magnus' hair. Magnus licked and sucked at Alec's balls in turn until Alec was fully hard, more than half of his length now sticking out over the top of the tiny lace panties, before Alec finally lost his patience and started tugging insistently on his hair. Magnus let Alec guide his mouth to his cock, let Alec hold his head in place while he fucked into the waiting heat of Magnus' mouth, struggling to breathe as Alec's movements got rougher and his cock started hitting the back of Magnus' throat. Alec grabbed the hand Magnus had on his hip and guided it behind himself to where he wanted Magnus. 

"Please, Magnus," he panted.  

Magnus pulled the soft lace aside, fingers finding Alec's entrance, moaning around Alec’s cock when he found it already slick with lube. 

"Opened myself - _ah!_ \- u-up before the show," Alec managed to get out between hitching gasps as Magnus rubbed his fingers over his puckered hole. 

Magnus' cock twitched inside the confines of his too-tight pants. Just the thought of it, Alec being up on stage in front of thousands, skin glistening with sweat under the spotlights as his fingers flew across the strings of his bass guitar - all the while with his ass slicked up and wearing _this_ , thinking about him... 

Magnus pressed two fingers in without warning, and Alec cried out, hips bucking as Magnus began to pump his fingers in and out of him. 

"Fuck! God, Magnus- stop," Alec panted, pulling Magnus off his cock with a sharp tug on his hair. "Just get in me already."

"You sure?" Magnus asked, voice already wrecked. 

Alec nodded, and hauled Magnus to his feet for a heated kiss that left Magnus' head spinning. "Wanna be tight for you," he whispered against Magnus' lips.  

" _Fuck_ , Alexander-" Magnus kissed Alec hungrily, then shoved him onto the bed so hard he almost bounced off, making Alec laugh.  

They made short work of their remaining clothes, and then Alec got on all fours on the bed, spreading his knees wider in invitation when he felt the dip of the mattress as Magnus climbed up behind him. Magnus pulled his ass cheeks apart none too gently, and Alec arched his back in encouragement.

" _C'mon_."

"Soon," Magnus said soothingly, reaching for the strip of condoms on the nightstand.

Alec shook his head. "Don't need that. Not if you don't want to. Got tested recently."

"Ok. Me too," Magnus lied, carelessly flinging the condoms somewhere. Magnus hadn't gotten tested in months. But he also hadn't been with anyone else since he'd realised how he felt about Alec.  

Alec's breath hitched when Magnus pressed the tip of his cock into him, then he dropped his head and took a deep breath, biting down on his lips to stifle a moan as Magnus eased himself into his body, inch by inch. Magnus could lose himself in this sight forever - Alec bent over for him, designs in blue-black ink stretched over the skin of his arms and back, red lace pulled aside to frame the swell of Alec's ass, and the addictive satisfaction of watching Alec’s rim clinging to his cock as he slid it into his tight heat. Alec was beautiful like this, laid out for his taking, but he was only Magnus' for a night.  

"So beautiful," Magnus couldn't stop himself from saying out loud, and the moan Alec had been trying to hold in fell from his lips, long and low, as Magnus finally pressed himself in all the way in, his balls brushing lightly against Alec's perineum.

Alec turned to look at Magnus over his shoulder. "Magnus," he groaned. "Fuck me. Please, fuck me."

Magnus pulled his cock almost all the way out of Alec, the head catching at the rim - then he slammed back inside in one smooth stroke, making Alec shout with surprise. He repeated the motion again and again, wanting Alec to feel this for days, wanting Alec to _remember_ him. Alec had dropped to his elbows, hands fisted in the sheets and the side of his face pressed hard into the mattress, his eyes closed and mouth falling open from the pleasure. Magnus wanted to commit every part of this to his memory - the visuals, the sounds, the sensations. It was good, so good, but not enough - never enough.

"Need more," Alec suddenly grunted, seeming to echo his thoughts. " _Magnus_." 

Magnus pulled out of Alec, drawing an unhappy whine from him, then gently nudged him onto his back. Alec wrapped his long legs around Magnus' waist to draw him closer, and Magnus leaned in to kiss him as he took himself in hand and guided himself back into Alec - Alec arched upwards, gasping and moaning when Magnus found his prostate, and Magnus' heart clenched at the look of pure rapture on Alec's face.

"Alexander, god, I-" Magnus buried his face in the crook of Alec's neck, choking on the words he knew wasn't his place to say. Alec curled his arms around Magnus' back, gripping his shoulders and pressing his lips into the side of Magnus' neck, and for a moment Magnus could pretend that he'd actually had the courage to say them.

"Fuck, Magnus, I'm so close," Alec said breathlessly. 

"Then come for me. Show me how much you love coming on my cock," Magnus murmured. 

"God, yes - fuck me harder, make me come - Magnus, _Magnus_!" Alec threw his head back and came all over his own chest and abs with Magnus' name on his lips, body clenching down hard on Magnus' cock. 

Magnus kept his eyes on Alec's face as he fucked him through his orgasm, stroking Alec's cock as he did to milk every last drop from him before he finally let himself go at the tail-end of Alec's climax and filled Alec with his release. 

He dropped his head to Alec's collarbone, breathing hard, Alec running a hand down his back absent-mindedly - then lower, and lower, until his fingers were circling Magnus' fluttering entrance. 

"Give me a moment - then it's your turn," Alec told him teasingly. "I'll make sure you're going to remember me for at least a week."

_Oh, Alexander,_ Magnus thought. _As if I could forget you._

 

  

Magnus woke up the next morning feeling sticky, sore, grimy and distinctly out of sorts. It was far too warm, there was a heavy arm weighing down his side, and-

It was Alec's arm, draped loosely across Magnus' waist. Alec's morning erection was halfway to slipping out of Magnus' body, from when they must have fallen asleep after their second round of sex with Alec's cock still buried inside him.

Alec was still here, in bed with him. 

How many times had Magnus wished that he could wake up with Alec in his arms? He didn't dare to move, wanting the dream to last a little longer, but Alec was already stirring. 

"Mmm. Morning," Alec mumbled sleepily.  

"Morning," Magnus replied, closing his eyes.

"This is nice," Alec said, snuggling into Magnus. "Wish I didn't always have to leave." Magnus' breath caught in his throat; Alec tensed, then pulled away from Magnus. 

Why was it called heartbreak, when it felt like it was his soul that was breaking?

"I'm sorry, I fell asleep - I should go," Alec said quickly, sounding slightly panicked. "I'm sorry I fucked up." 

"Fucked-? Alexander, you haven't done anything wrong. What do you mean?" Magnus asked in confusion.

"This thing - it's supposed to be casual, no strings attached. I know you're not looking for anything serious. And now I've gone and made things weird."

"No, Alexander -" Magnus grabbed at Alec frantically, heart plummeting at the thought of having had this for one fleeting moment, only to have it slip through his fingers again. "Stay. Please."

Alec didn't answer, staring wide-eyed at him. 

"Stay," Magnus whispered, feeling like he was at the tip of a precipice. One word from Alec would make all the difference between heaven and hell. 

Alec licked his lips nervously, eyes searching Magnus' for something that Magnus hoped he found.

"Okay," Alec finally said. He took a deep breath, swallowed hard, and flashed Magnus a small smile. "Okay."


End file.
